


elephant king [song comic]

by genesis_frog



Series: art [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Art, Digital Art, Embedded Video, Gen, Grief/Mourning, the weight and levity of monkey d luffy: a study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: "I am the elephant king, but I am lonely."
Series: art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	elephant king [song comic]

**Author's Note:**

> alternate titles: "monkey d luffy highlights compilation", "monkey d luffy being iconic for 3 minutes straight".
> 
> originally posted to youtube january 29 2020. i like having these three projects as of yet spaced fairly far apart, because i can really see the improvement.  
> this is an outpouring of the love my heart holds for this fictional pirate man. i hope you enjoy


End file.
